


The Yule Ball

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fem!Harry, Fem!Ron, Male!Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronwen just wanted to dance. Genderbent Harry's Generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, This is going to be part of a series of stories that will come before the story I am working on. I've not posted it yet, and I won't until it is done, but I still have before and through years 1-7 to write before the other comes into play so I should have a bunch of stories before it does...   
> If all of Harry's Generation is Genderbent, would that make Tonks genderbent too?  
> No more rambling! Onto the story!
> 
> I don't own!  
> Enjoy!

Bronwen Weasley hated dancing. It wasn't because of anything specific, she could dance, was pretty good at it if she did say so herself, it was just, no one asked her to dance.

It was her fourth year, the Yule Ball was going at max at the moment, and she just sat there, watching the dancers listlessly, waiting to see if anyone would ask her to dance, She wouldn't mind if it was just a pity dance.

Maybe it was her dress, her too short dress that she borrowed from a seventh year. Or was it the fact that she was wearing her school shoes? Was she just that ugly?

She sighed, playing with a stray piece of hair that escaped her bun. She smiled lightly when she saw her best friends dancing around and around on the dance floor, and how they just changed partners again and again. She looked away and grabbed her cup, taking a swig of pumpkin juice. She stood and made her way to the dance floor, either to get sucked into the dance, or to tell her friends that she was just going to go and not to worry.

Her breath caught when someone put a hand on her shoulder, only for her to sigh in disappointment when the girl beside her was asked to dance. She almost went back to the table, but decided to continue to the dance floor.

She was almost to her friends, when another hand was placed on her shoulder, this time, a boy that wasn't a Hogwarts student, and judging by the red coat was a Durmstrang student, smiled at her and motioned forward. She grinned and nodded and followed him onto the dance floor.

She wasn't sure how long she danced, but by that time, her bun had come undone, the band that held it broke awhile ago, and she was out of breath. The Durmstrang student, Roland, grinned back and offered her his hand, leading her back to her table, where Harriet and Troy sat.

"Have fun?" Harry asked as she held a cup out to Ron. Ron took it without complaint and she and Roland sat opposite Harry and Troy.

"Wery much so." Roland smiled at them. "Guys, this is Roland, Roland, Harry and Troy." Ron introduced them as she toed off her shoes. She sighed i relief as her feet were no longer constricted, she made a note of saving money for new shoes.

Her mind wandered as she leaned sleepily on Roland, Harry was doing the same on Troy, and if either girl was less out of it, they would have seen the amused looks Troy and Roland sent each other.

Roland and Troy talked about school, and about assignments and the difference in education at the two schools. Ron tuned them out again and just watched as the dance slowly ended, couples walking out and onto the grounds, or off to an abandoned classroom.

She fingered the necklace her mother left her before... and smiled when Troy yawned. It must be really late for him to be yawning.

"Good night. I hav to be going. Would you like me to walk you to your room?" Roland bid Troy good bye as he got to his feet, then turned to Ron and offered a hand. Ron grinned and took it, letting him walk her as far as the hallway before the portrait.

"I had fun tonight." He smiled at her. "I would like to do it again." His look was so expectant, Ron couldn't help but to nod.

"Tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend yes?" Ron nodded.

"Will you accompany me there? We have lunch." Roland kissed the back of her hand when she said yes.

"Then til the morn. Good night." And he was gone, leaving Ron with a fast beating heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? Good? Bad? Blah?
> 
> Anyways, this series won't come out in order. It will just be whatever I need to write out when I do.  
> I'll try and put them in order on AO3.
> 
> Mars


End file.
